The Apocolypse
by Gamer123
Summary: The zombie apocolypse in Dick's point of view. "Some content may not be suitable for children. Prepare for tears."


I am the only one left. I can't take it. I'm the only actual living person on the team that's left. But I won't give in. I'll never give up. No matter what I have to do... what I need to... I'll do it to survive. The evil, icy cold fingers of death ticked them off one by one... Superboy, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Blue, Rob, Cassie, Batgirl, Miss M, even the whole justice league. Even batman, my father, my mentor... gone. Their brains ripped out by heartless demons of death and destruction... zombies. They are all zombies. Terrible, bloody, friggin zombies, man.  
Bam! Bam! Bam! I heard heavy knocks on my barricaded temporary base. I was hiding out in an old gas station. One of them crashed through part of the window. Wait, I recognized that face... Kaldur? No... I couldn't do it. No! I loaded my shot gun. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo. I locked it. I couldn't look... I pointed the barrel at my old friend... my brain decided it was time, but my body thought otherwise.

"I'm sorry man... It's for your own good! And one last thing... it was me who broke your iPod! I'm sorry! I accidentally sat on it! I'm... sorry." A heavy grunt came from my old pal. BLAM! I couldn't look. I put up another wooden board to stop the oncoming zombie hoard. In the back of the gas station, there was an old radio. I took a pack of batteries and put two double a's and popped them in there, tuned in to the local news station, and listened. I heard static. Just static. As usual. I peeked through a crack in the window. Tons of ragged, torn apart dead people walked around. I went through the newly stocked shelves and found some old face lotion crap. On the back, it read 'DO NOT IGNITE. HIGHLY FLAMMABLE.' And that gave me an idea... I lit a match, and watched it burn for a second... and then, the flashback happened.

"Dick! Help me! Aaahhh!" A girl screamed.  
"No!" I yelled back, my voice filled with pain. Moans came from the unforgiving monsters pinning her down. I pushed one away from myself, caving its head in with my foot. I ripped the lifeless husk away from Zee, pulling her into the closest door I could find. Blam! Blam! The door was pushed from the outside by zombies.  
"Dick, I-I've been bitten!" Zatana managed to say.  
"No, no you haven't. We'll fix you up! You'll be fine!" I exclaimed.  
"No, Dick. End it. Take my life before it happens. I will not die as one of them! Please." Zatana cried.  
"No, I won't!"  
"TAKE YOUR SHOTGUN AND END IT!" Zee yelled at me.  
"Okay..." a tear dripped down my face. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will." I pulled her in for a kiss before pulling the trigger... and ending my one loves life before my eyes. Afterwards, I sat down, and wept. My shoulders shook until they could no more. Until my eyes would give no tears. I laid down next to her dead body, and wished I could die. I knew I could. I had a gun. No. I would not die. I'll go down fighting. I won't give up. I'll never give up. For her. She would do the same were she in my position. I will not give up. Never...

A quick realization that my fingertips were about to burn off brought me back to reality. Abandoning that match, I lit another and set the face cream junk aflame. I tossed it out the window, watching it explode. I ran at the window, crashing through it.  
"THIS ONES FOR YOU, ZATANA!" I blasted through a billion zombies, caved in a billion heads, blew up a billion brains, and smashed a billion husks... before it dawned on me that it was the end.  
"I'm doing this for you, zee!" I punched a zombie in the face. I fired the last shot of my gun into the crowd.  
"Oh yeah, totally feeling the aster..." I grunted as I stabbed the barrel into a zombie's stomach.  
"THIS! IS! SPARTA!" I always wanted to say that... I kicked a walker into a sewer. I landed my last punch. Took my last breath. Prayed my last prayer. Said "I love you, Zatana" one last time. And they consumed me. I was gone.

THE END


End file.
